The fool
by Mizuki06
Summary: AusHun AU. Drama script, Creative Writing class assignment. Elizabeta was a noble lady, harboring affection for a servant of her household- Roderich, who clearly feeling the same. They were fine with their secret routine until someone else came along...


**This was a Creative Writing assignment I did in my freshman year, I was organizing my stories and found this :) i kinda liked it so I thought why not put it up lol**

**Written as a play script.  
Pairing is Austria and Hungary.  
One-Shot.  
OC included, and the unauthorized use of Duke Barma's name from Pandora Hearts :P **

**well enjoy if you decide to read~**

* * *

**Characters:**

_Elizabeta – the only daughter of the Duke family. (pronounce as 'Elizabeth')_

_Roderich – the violinist, a servant _

_Duke – the father_

_Sir Walter – the suitor_

_Lukas – one of the queen's knight_

_The tailor_

_Guards_

_Other servants_

**Scene 1:**

_In a ballroom, soft music is playing in the background and a few couples were dancing. Duke is chatting with Walter._

**Duke:** _(__py) _It is a great honor for having you attending my daughter's coming of age celebration. As I know, even the son of the Grand Duke_hap_ is quite busy yes? I am glad you could find the time.

**Walter:** _(respectfully)_ Ah yes, but this is something I will not allow myself to miss. Although, please do forgive me as I came here with another intention. _(pauses)_ I wish to have your daughter's hand in marriage.

**Duke:** My daughter?

**Walter:** Yes. She is a beautiful young lady that captured my heart at first glance. Creamy white skin complimented with long brown hair, and green eyes that show pure knowledge, fitting to someone elegant as herself. It was when she never escape my mind that I realized I have fallen in love. So deeply that none other would slip in my sight. With my wealth and power, I will not fail to protect her and I vow to forever make her happy. _(bows a little)_ Therefore, please give me your blessing, sir.

**Duke:** It makes me very delight to hear you say all these things. You are a good man from a good family, having you to be my son in law would be the same as a gift from god. My daughter should know she is very lucky to be loved by you.

**Walter:** Thank you for your praises. Then does this mean-

**Duke:** _(shakes head)_

**Walter:** _(frowns)_

**Duke:** The decision is not up to me, it is something my daughter must decide for herself. I can not force her if she does not want to. Yet, believe me, I will give good words about you, if not now, she will be persuade in the end.

**Walter:** _(nods, though not very happy)_ That is great to hear...

**Duke:** How about finding out on your own right now?

Elizabeta, come here. _(motions her to come to him) _

_(Elizabeta comes onto the stage.)_

**Elizabeta:** _(bows at father and the guest) _Yes father?

**Duke:** Please accompany this young man tonight, I must tend to other guests as we speak. He is an important man, I expected you to be polite.

**Elizabeta:** Of course father.

**Duke:** _(turns to Walter) _Then please excuse me for a little bit.

**Walter:** _(bows lightly)_

**Duke:** _(walks off stage)_

**Walter:** _(kisses her hand)_ I believe we have met before, but allow me to introduce myself again. Duke Barma's youngest son. If you have heard of me, which I am sure you have, I am-

**Elizabeta:** Sir Walter Barma. I know.

**Walter:** Ah yes. But please do call me just Walter. I don't like the use of my family's name very much you see.

**Elizabeta:** It seems to me that just a moment ago you were throwing the name Barma around though.

**Walter:** That's different.

**Elizabeta:** _(almost with an annoy tone)_ Man like you have nothing but name to court a lady. I overheard a part of your conversation with my father, regarding a topic which I would like to avoid as it will make things complicated between us, if you plan to become my acquaintance.

I do not intend to get married early. I hope you understand, Sir Walter.

**Walter:** How could you say so when you know nothing about me?

**Elizabeta:** That is a point. How could you ask to married me when you know nothing about me also?

**Walter:** I know that you're-

**Elizabeta:** Beautiful, elegant, only appearance was described, nothing of me and myself.

**Walter:** We could try to get to know each other better. How about a dance to start?

**Elizabeta:** I'm afraid I have to refuse. I know my father asked me to accompany you, but I, unlike you, have other business to tend to. I have talked for you longer than I have in mind. So please excuse me now, I have to take my leave. I am sure there are others at this party who will not mind if you flatter them with common use describing words. And I am very certain they will not mind you throwing the name Barma around either.

_(bows and heads off stage)_

**Walter:** _(slightly surprises but then smirks as he stares after her)_ You said I know nothing of you, but I do. For you have revealing a part of yourself to me in our talk, you are indeed none like others. Elizabeta, none shall have you before me. Mark my words.

_(scene fades to black)_

**Scene 2:**

_On the balcony of Elizabeta's room. _

**Elizabeta:** _(sighs)_ Another one came. Why is it that it is always 'beautiful' that I have been called? Do I only possess such trait but nothing else? _(looks out to the crowds as if is talking to the stars) _

**Roderich:** _(comes onto stage carrying a violin case) _You are mistaken, my lady. You possess such trait and everything else of the good.

**Elizabeta:** _(gazes down at him) _...You're here.

**Roderich:** _(bows) _Good evening. I assume something is troubling you, another suitor?

**Elizabeta:** It is nothing to be worry about. _(smiles)_ Now, what shall you play tonight for me?

**Roderich:** _(smiles)_ Just another proclaim of my love for someone special. _(takes out his violin from the case and starts playing)_

_(recording of the solo violin arrangement of Elgar's Salut d'amour starts to play)_

**Elizabeta:** _(says contently when it is finish)_ That was marvelous. As always, you never cease to amaze me, Roderich.

**Roderich:** I am not worthy of your praise, my lady. But I am glad you enjoyed my performance.

**Elizabeta:** Play another.

**Roderich:** Perhaps another time. I must return to my work, my lady. Please forgive me.

**Elizabeta:** I understand _(disappoints)_ I will be waiting tomorrow at the same time.

**Roderich:** Of course. Have a good night _(hesitantly)_ …Elizabeta. _(packs up and looks into her eyes lovingly)_

**Elizabeta:** Goodnight... _(smiles)_

_(fades to black, scene changes)_

**Scene 3:**

_Same night, in a hallway near the mansion's kitchen. _

**Roderich:** _(in hurries, carries drink as he walk)  
_**Walter:** _(looking around as he walks)  
_

_(The two bumps into each other. Some drink spill onto Walter.)  
_

**Roderich:** _(slightly panic)_ My deepest apology! Are you alright sir?  
**Walter:** _(annoys) _Pay attention to where you are going. _(checking his clothes)_  
**Roderich:** I am really sorry.

Walter: You think saying sorry will help?

_(Elizabeta walks to them.) _

**Elizabeta:** What is going on here?

**Roderich:** _(bows)_

**Walter:** There you are, I was looking for you. _(happy)_

**Elizabeta:** _(gives a glance at Roderich, tends to Walter stained shirt)_

**Walter:** _(smiles slightly) _It is fine, but I would like him to be discipline in anyway for his careless mistake.

**Elizabeta:** I appreciate your helpful suggestion but he is a servant of the Hedervary household, therefore I will personally deal with him later, my way. You have no need to worry.

**Roderich:** I am really sorry.

**Walter:** You should be.

**Elizabeta:** That's enough, Sir Walter, perhaps I can offer some help. I believe my father's tailor also attend the party. Getting a bit of wine out is probably not too much trouble for him. _(leads him away) _

Roderich, return to work.

**Roderich:** Yes, my lady...

_(when he is on stage alone)_

I understand the way it is suppose to be between us, but how can I help the ugly envy engraved in my chest when knowing that I could never walk alongside with you like that?

_(scene changes)_

**Scene 4: **

_In a guest room._

**Elizabeta:** I am sorry on his behalf, Sir Walter. I hope you will forgive his mistake. I'll make sure to give him an earful later. _(smiles slightly)_

**Walter:** _(buttons up his new shirts) _If that is what you wish.

**Tailor:** _(comes out with a slightly damp shirt)_ Sir Barma, I was able to get some of it out, but not all. I'm afraid that is all I can do.

**Walter:** It is alright, thank you for your help. _(nods respectfully)_

**Elizabeta:** Thank you_ (smiles at the man)_

_(the tailor leaves)_

**Elizabeta:** Then I should be going now, I think my father was looking for me.

**Walter:** _(grabs her wrist) _He was trying to find you for me.

**Elizabeta:** _(trying to pull away) _What did you need me for?

**Walter:** We were discussing marriage.

**Elizabeta:** I told you, I am not interest. Friend, it might happen due to our family statuses, but something as a marriage without emotion isn't something I can do.

Walter: You will come to love me soon enough. I already fallen for you, don't make this harder than it is.

**Elizabeta:** It isn't that easy to fall in love. _(struggling to get out of his grip, gets a little bit frighten)_

**Walter:** Or is it that you already have someone in your heart? I can't replace that person?

**Elizabeta:** W-what are you talking about... Let me go.

**Walter:** A lady as you should have not been bother with a common servant's name. And the way you looked at him... Did he has any significant to you?

Your lover?

**Elizabeta:** No...

**Walter:** Then why are you refusing me?

**Elizabeta:** _(glares)_ I don't have to answer. It is none of your concern.

**Walter:** Then he is your lover. That isn't a very good new. Shall I speak with your father and have him leave? He is merely a help, it won't matter if he is to be replaced in a few short hour.

Or shall he be punish to even dare loving a noble?

**Elizabeta:** Stop...

With a word from me and he can never be in this country anymore. I can do that.

**Elizabeta:** I said stop! _(pushes him)_

**Walter:** _(surprises and lost his balance, hits his head on the edge of a table) _

**Elizabeta:** _(yanks her hand away)_ I can't imagine someone like you would act like this.

**Walter:** _(rubs the back of his head, wincing) _

**Elizabeta:** _(turns to leave) _

**Walter:** Wait! _(gets up and follows her) _I didn't mean all that...!

_(scenes change, on the stairs that lead from the guest rooms hallway to the main hallway)_

**Elizabeta:** _(hurries without looking back)_

**Walter:** Elizabeta! _(holding his head, walking after her)_

**Elizabeta:** _(glances back when hearing he falls down)_

**Walter:** ...wait! There's something wrong with me...don't go. _(holds his head)_

**Elizabeta:** So that's what you decide to do? Acting like that to get my attention. Really, the almighty son of the Grand Duke is like this?

**Walter:** ...no...

**Elizabeta:** _(turns and leaves)_

_(scenes change)_

**Scene 5:**

_At the common room the next morning, Lukas and a few guards are questioning the workers in the mansion. _

**Elizabeta:** What is the commotion in the morning, father? _(comes out to the stage)_

**Duke:** I have bad news...

**Elizabeta:** _(glances at Lukas and back to her father)_

**Duke:** Duke Barma's son was found... dead late last night. _(grieving) _How could that happen...

**Elizabeta:** W-what?!

**Lukas:** There were a witness saying you were the last person was with him.

**Elizabeta**: I.. I was.

He got wine...on his dress shirt, I had the tailor quickly wash it and gave him a new one. After that I don't know where he went. _(glances nervously at Roderich, standing at a corner)_

**Lukas:** Is that all? Are you certain?

**Elizabeta:** _(nods)_

**Lukas:** Thank you for your help. _(bows slightly and questions the other)_

**Elizabeta**: F-father, I forgot something in my room. I will be right back..._(hurries and leaves)_

**Lukas:** _(glances at her, slightly suspicious)_

**Roderich:** _(quietly slips away from the crowds and follows Elizabeta)  
_**Lukas:** _(follows him without anyone knowing)_

**Scene 6:**

_In Elizabeta's room._

**Elizabeta: **_(pacing around)_What should I do?

**Roderich:** _(knocking sounds before he comes in) _What is bothering you my lady? Please don't say it is nothing to worry about again...  
**Elizabeta:** R-roderich... _(starts to cry and slumps on the floor) _What should I do? I think it was my fault!

**Roderich:** What are you talking about? Calm down first... _(kneels down next to her)_

**Elizabeta:** _(embraces him) _I d-don't know! I pushed him... he s-said his head hurt... I left _(sobs)_ I d- didn't know it would be serious! I t-thought he was faking!

**Roderich:** _(strokes her hair) _Shh... it is okay. It was an accident...

**Elizabeta**: But w-won't they put me in prison?! I don't want that! I saw those criminals went in there, they never came out!  
**Roderich**: I won't let that happen to you...

**Elizabeta:** R-really?

**Roderich**: _(smiles)_ really.

**Elizabeta**: H-how...?

**Lukas:** _(has been listening outside the room and comes in) _There's a way.

**Elizabeta:** _(gasps)_

**Lukas:** Relax, lady Hedervary. _(looks at Roderich)_ About what we discuss earlier.

**Roderich:** ...I will do that.

**Lukas:** I know you would agree.

**Elizabeta:** W-wait w-what are you talking about?

**Roderich:** _(looks at Elizabeta and kisses her forehead)_ My love for you will forever remain.

**Lukas:** Well then, in the name of her majesty, I hereby place Roderich Edelstein under arrest for committed murder on the Grand Duke's son, Sir Walter Barma.

**Roderich:** _(stands up)_

**Elizabeta:** W-wait what?! I-it's not him! _(screams, grabs onto his arm)_

**Lukas:** I know.

**Roderich:** _(gently shakes her grip away)_

**Elizabeta:** Then why?!

**Lukas:** Her majesty's wish is to avoid dispute between the dukes. The matter would become complicated if you were to be revealed as the one who was behind it.

**Elizabeta:** I d-didn't mean for it to happen! W-who would have thought something like that can cause death?!

**Lukas:** I know it was an accident, but the rest of the world does not.

It was a head injury, if serious enough might eventually kill the person. In this case, it was due to mobility after the collision and the absence of immediate treatment. Or so that was what the physician told me.

**Elizabeta:** S-still!

**Lukas:** It's for the better. You two would have never work out anyway.

**Roderich:** Such harsh word, my friend.

**Lukas:** I am stating the fact.

**Elizabeta:** N-no, Roderich! Y-you don't have to do this! _(cries)_

**Roderich:** My violin... keep it will you, Elizabeta. _(smiles and starts walking away) _

**Elizabeta:** N-No... no! Don't go... _(reaches out for him on the floor)_

**Lukas:** I'll send someone for you. Please retain to speak of this matter, my lady. For as of this moment on, he is no more than a murderer. Your futile words are as good as the silent.

**Elizabeta:** _(covers her mouth and tries to stop herself from crying)_

_(scenes change, outside the room)_

**Lukas:** Does this thing call love turns wise man into such foolish being?

**Roderich:** Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?

**Lukas:** _(sighs) _You will surely be hang...

**Roderich:** I know.

Will you look after her for me?

**Lukas:** Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?

**Roderich:** Such a horrible friend you are.

**Lukas:** I can not recalled ever becoming friend with such an idiot, to be blinded by love this easily.

**Roderich:** You and your harsh words. _(smiles joylessly)_

You must fall in love in order to understand the feeling of that pleasant blindness that cause all this.

**Lukas:** _(shakes head)... _You are also very hard to get...

**Scene 7:**

_On the balcony of Elizabeta's room, a few years later. _

**Elizabeta:** _(plays Salut d'amour on her balcony with Roderich's violin)_

**Lukas:** _(stands before her in the garden just as Roderich from before and listens)_

_-END-_

_ (curtain closes)_


End file.
